Confused Love
by baddiemaggie
Summary: So basically Bella died when giving birth to Renesmee, the venom didn't work. Now 50 years later Edward goes to Los Angeles with Renesmee and see Bella. Or is it? Check it out guys its a really good story. First fanfic
1. Bella ?

First Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters except for the ones i add on along the way

authors not: short chapter but i promise others will be longer

* * *

Edwards point of view

50 years since the love of my life died. But I have Renesmee, its hard to look at her beautiful face, her eyes replicate her mothers. She acts just like her mother, she's so independent. Carlisle wanted me to go to Los Angeles to look at houses for sale. Thank God its winter so it stays foggy here I've heard it's rare for the sun to come out. I didn't want to go alone so I took Renesmee with me. It's hard been hard she never had a mother, well of course there was Alice,Rose,and Esme but no one to call mom. Not only that but since Jacob died accuple years ago, vampires were roaming around and he ripped Jacob to shreds along with Leah. On our way to Port Angeles I wanted to see how Bellas house was doing. The house was for sale, Charlie moved away when Bella died. He lived in Seattle for 30 years and past away of brain cancer. My family went to his funeral. I got out the car and walked to the door I turned the nob and to my surprise the door was open. I called Rensmee and she came in, she only drove by but never came inside. I ran at vampire speed to my loves room Renesmee quickly followed. She got there about 10 seconds later, the room that was once filled was now empty and dusty. "Was this mommas room?" I hear her ask behind me. I nod slowly, she grabs me and raps her warm arms around me and starts uncontrollably sobbing. I knew exactly what she was thinking "Its not your fault" I reassure her. She looks at me with those big brown eyes of hers "You know deep in your heart that it's true." I quickly kiss her for head and give her a big hug. "Nothing's your fault baby." "Lets go, we'll miss our flight."

"Flight 341 gate 3b now boarding" I hear the young man call. I stand up and Nessie follows.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" "it's 11 o'clock sir" I hear the conversation behind me. "We'll be landing shortly,so please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot calls as there is a ding and the seat belt sign goes on.

After what seemed like forever we landed.

"Have everything you need Renesmee?"

She nods and we walk to the rental car. Beverly Hills hotel was what Alice booked us. When we got there it was brarley 1pm so I decided I wanted to go to the bank to get accuple thousand dollars out. "I'm going to the bank wanna come?" I asked Nessie,"Sure dad just let me get in the shower." She replies. "Ness when we're out in the street call me Edward, otherwise people will look at us funny." She giggled and went into the bathroom, oh what I would do to see her laugh more often. When Nessie was out the shower we hopped into the car and drove off. "So much traffic" Nessie says. I finally see a Bank of America and go into the parking area. When we get out I was annoyed to much people talking about my daughter and I

~He's so hot~,~She's unbelievably beautiful~

I get closer to her after that. I get in line "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" I nod and she leaves. I smelled something, that smell so familiar that my Bella had. But it was coming from more than one person. Not to far, they were getting closer and closer, and I was becoming more anxious.

* * *

Hoped you liked it .

please review :P


	2. lost

Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews and the follows

disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters except for the ones i add along the way

* * *

I didn't really want to go to Los Angeles, but I didn't want my dad to go alone either. Also, I absolutely did not want to be alone with Alice, to much shopping, I get headaches. I know she only takes me shopping to get my mind off of Jacob, I loved him like a brother and nothing more, he died when he was in his 40's. He was my best friend in the whole wide world.

On our way to Port Angeles my dad turned right. I recognized this rout, we were going to mommas house.

My dad pulled up to the driveway and went to the door. He opened it and called me in. While inside I was taking up my surroundings, taking big breath's to catch the smell. Then I saw my dad go upstairs, I brarley caught out f the corner of my eye since he was fast. I quickly followed, I opened the door and saw my dad facing the corner of the room.

I asked confused "Was this mommas room?"

He nods slowly up and down. On instinct I hugged him tight, as tight as my arms could, and I started crying, I missed my mom. This would've never happened if I wa- "It's not your fault." My thoughts were interrupted by my dads voice.

I look at him in the eyes with a serious face full of wet salty tears. When I opened my mouth, "You know deep in your heart it's true." I wanted to say more but I didn't want to make him even more sad than he is now. He kisses my for head and gives me a hug . He then tells me "Nothings your fault baby." But I know it was, "Lets go we'll miss our flight." We quickly left the house.

When we got to Los Angeles we went to the front of LAX to retrieve our rental car. As soon as we got to Beverly Hills hotel we quickly rushed into the lobby because the sun was coming out of the clouds. Of course we're making sure to move to the woods.

It was afternoonish when my dad asked me if I wanted to go to the bank with him. I said yes he made a joke and I got into the shower to relax my body.

As soon as I was out the shower we immediately got into the car. I was growing impatient, "To much traffic" I told my dad. He giggled, but I was being serious. This whole day I had a weird feeling, kinda like when I was around Jacob, happy? Well that's rare.

We pulled up to Bank of America's parking space, wow do I have to pee. We've been driving for 4 whole hours. As soon as we got in line I told my dad I had to use the restroom.

Edwards POV

I was getting very anxious now, I wanted to see. Finally the door opened, I was in shock. Before I knew it, my mouth opened and I spat out loud "Bella?!"

She turned around and was looking as to whom called her name.

"NNEEXXTT!" the young man calls making me even more confused.

I had to snap myself back to reality. I quickly got out the line and started rubbing my eyes. I went to look for the love of my life. My mate.

Renesmee POV

I was about to open the bathroom stall, when I smelled something. Something I've ever smelled before, what ever it was I wanted it. But I couldn't those people have lives and a family.

I opened the stall door just a little and saw a little girl. She was so beautiful.

She had long brownish/blondish hair that went a little past her waist and curled at the bottom. Her eyes were dark green, she was wearing a white tutu and a pink shirt that read "MOST LIKELY TO SPEND DADDY'S MONEY" printed in black. And had pink and white flower vans on.

But her face was beautiful, but her face, her face looked just like mommas. Then the door slightly opened "Do you have to pee or what?" I look at the little girl and she replies "Yes I do, but I need mommy but I need help with my skirt."

Then the door fully opened and I looked at the young womens eyes. Then I realize,

I open the stall door fully then my mouth opens "Momma?!"


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: thank you all for the reviews and btw I'm gonna try to update every Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. thanks for reading hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters except for the ones that invent

* * *

Renesmee POV

She looked at me confused. It was silent for what seemed like forever, until she spoke. "Do I know you?" she looked at me scanning with her eyes from head to toe.

"I'm sorry, you just look like someone." how could this be,how could she forget about her own daughter, if she is my mom. She sure has every detail that momma had, the long brown curly hair that matched her eye color, the pink lips, the blush, everything, everything was like her.

"Yeah I get that a lot."she said it so low, no human would be able to hear it but I did. It was silent until I spoke. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Renesmee." I say holding my hand out for her to shake.

She finally replied, "I'm… Alice." She said shyly as she shook my hand. But as soon as we made contact I felt something. I know she felt it to because she flinched at the touch.

I know exactly what this was. It was what I felt with Jacob, my dad, my mother when she fist held me. It was trust.

She quickly looked down at the little girl holding onto her leg. "And this is my daughter Izabelle." I looked at the little girl and smiled. She was just so precious.

"I know this is none of my business, but how old are you?" Why did I just say that? Idiot move.

"I'm fort-nineteen." Well that wasn't strange. She said forty in the beginning, if she was an immortal she doesn't smell like one.

"And Izabelles three and a half." She tells me shyly

"Well I gotta go, see you around?"she waves and goes into the bathroom stall with Izabelle.

I wash my hands as fast as I can, and leave the bathroom looking for my dad. "EDWARD!" I shout as everyone in the bank stairs at me like I'm a crazy person.

Then my phone rings and I quickly answer seeing that the caller id says "dad"

"Where are you?" I ask him. He finally replies"Looking for your mother." " Dad you saw her too, she's right here in the bathroom." I whisper so that no one can hear me.

"I'll be right there." And with that he hung up. He can tell he was anxious, he sounded desperate on the phone. And so was I.

Edwards POV

I left the bank, her scent led me outside, but then I lost it, maybe I was crazy. I could hear Renesmee scream for me. Without hesitation I called her, I had told her to come help me look for Bella, but little did I know she already did.

I rushed to the inside of the bank. I couldn't wait ti see, to know I'm not losing my mind. "Renesmee," I call her. " I'm right here Edward." She shouts while holding her hand in the air. I rush by her side "Dad she's in there." She tells me while pointing to the bathroom.

I was about to walk into the bathroom when she stopped me.

"Wait! You have to know something first," "Well tell me" I spat out as I'm beginning to grow impatient. "She looks like mom, but I don't think she is." She finally tells me. "She seems very suspicous." She finishes

I reply back quickly "What do you mean?" She puts her hand on my cheek and shows me what happened. From the little girl to Bella, or Alice as she says her name is. Whoever she was I was certain that Alice was my Bella.

The bathroom door finally opened, and I felt like I was complete again. She looked beautiful as always I missed her, I just wanted ti grab her and hug her as tight as I could.

But she completely ignored me, she waved at Renesmeeand walked away carrying the little girl on ger side. She went into the line and a tall blonde haired green eyed boy kissed her, he couldn't be more than twenty kissed her on the cheek.

I growled, I wanted to rip his throat out and chop his lungs and fingers off. Renesmee grabbed my arm and shook it then spoke in a low tone "Daddy, I definently don't think that's momma." I was furious, beyond furious. I went back in the line, a ccuple of people were seperating us from Bella, I mean Alice.

I made sure I had her scent. I cashes the checkand left to look for her with Renesmee. What in the world?! When did I lose her scent, Renesmee lost it as well . Where could she be? How could this happen?

Alice POV

"Alice!" Joey shouts from our bedroom. He's my fiance, we'd been together for about five years. He proposed when he found out that I was pregnant with Izzy (Izabelle).

At the moment she was sitting on the floor playing with her toys with me.

I quickly got up and went to my room. "We need to go to the bank to cash my check that I got yesterday." He tells me. I nod "Well, lets leave now before it gets dark." I tell him. He gets up puts on a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

I pick up Izzy and walked to the car. As soon son as we get in the car I ask Joey " Is it just me or are you happy today?" he replies "Of course I'm happy, we're about to get money." Oh, he's such a jokester.\

We pull up to Bank of America in Downtown LA. Joey unstarps Izabelle from her car seat and holds her hand as we walk into the bank. As soon as we get inside,I felt this tremendous pull. I felt like this when Izzy was born or when I'm with my mom,which is rare.

My thoughts were interuppted by a squirming little girl tugging on my hand. "I have to go potty mommy." Izzy tells me "Didn't I tell you to go before we left the house?" I questioned her. Her reply was as always "I didn't have to go then." I grab her hand and pat Joey's arm "I'm gonna take her to the bathroom." He nods right as I am near the entrance door I hear someone call for Bella.

God I don't ever want to hear that name again. So I rushed to the womens restroom hopefully I wouldn't hear that name again. As soon as I touch the door knob Izzy stops me and tells me "Ima big girl, I can use the bathroom on my own."

I get doen on my knees and tell her "Okay I'll be right here if you need me. Okay?" She nods and struggles to open the door knob but gets it after trying accupe of times. I waited about 10 seconds and open the door just a little to peek inside. I see her standing in the middle of the bathroom, I knew it.

"Do you have to pee or what?" I say sarcastically. She resonds with" Yes I do mommy, but I need your help with my skirt."

I open the door fully and grab her hand then one of the stall doors open. I see a girl with long long curly bronze/brown hair who looked absolutley stunning. She has pale white skin, paler than me, a body that can stop a truck, and her eyes.. were exactly like mine. Then her mouth opened "Momma?"

Did I know her or something? Did she just call me momma? Why does she look so familiar? I decided to break the silence off, "Do I know you?" it sure did take a while for her to answer back. "I'm sorry, you just look like someone."

"Yeah I get that a lot." I said it so low that I could brarley hear myself. It was quit fo a while till she broke the silence." I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Renesmee" she says taking her hand out infront of me so that I can shake. Renesmee, hmmm well that's a mouthful, but a really unique name. I liked it. I grabed her hand to shake and I flinched, I felt something, something in me clicked. No, not my lover nut my friend but we were more than that, I could feel it.

"I'm…Alice" I took me a while to say my name. I felt embaressed, her name was so cool compared to mine.. I looked down at Izzy who was holding on to my leg the hole time, and said "This is my daughter Izabelle."

She replies,"Not that it's my business, but, how old are you?"

"I'm fort-nineteen." I reply back. Danget , I was just about to let out my real age to a human. But that's odd because in habit I always say nineteen, but I felt trust worthy of her.

Then I let out " And Izabelles three and a half." She smiled at my daughter

Then, I remembered about Izzy having to go potty. "Well, I gotta go, see you around?" I quickly opened a bathroom stall and undid Izzys tutu. We were in the bathroom for about two minutes. I finally opened the bathroom door and saw a beautiful bronze haired man he looked just like Renesmee except for the eyes. Wait what am I doing I'm engaged and I have a child. I waved at Renesmee and look for Joey in the line.

I got into the line the line and joey kissed my cheek. I heard a growl, I pushed Izabelles body closer to me and held Joey's hand. I rushed Joey as soon as he cashed his check to the car I srapped Izzy in quickly and get into the passenger seat.

As soon as we started driving I felt like someone was following us. I did what I had to do I made my scent disappear, that's my power I can make things disappear. That's my gift then I felt relaxed.

* * *

what did you guys think? Please review lots and lots of more chapters coming.


	4. Chapter 4

authors note: sorry for the late update had to do some stuff with my sister that took all day and thanks for the reviews and follows

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilighy Except for Joey and Izabelle

* * *

Renesmee POV

My dad and I wanted to follow her, to get some answers. But, accuple blocks away from the bank, we lost her scent. A vampire losing a scent, that's probably never even happened before. We searched and searched till about 12:00am.

By the time we got to the hotel, I was exhausted. My dad was on the phone with aunt Alice about what happened. My dad shook my arm probably thought I was sleeping and told me "I'll be right back." I shook my head and trailed off to sleep.

I awoke when I heard my bedroom door open, I looked at the clock and it was 5:45pm. I figured it was my dad checking up on me, but when I breathed in, it was a different scent.

I stood still, knowing that if I were to move, whoever it was would attack. All of a sudden I felt something near my face. Like if it was looking at me face to face. I felt really uncomfortable, but I had had enough.

I opened my eyes, but saw nothing, absolutely nothing. Was I dreaming? I quickly got up and went to my bathroom to wash my face. I felt something near me, am I being haunted or something? As soon as I dried off my face, I heard the living room door open. I inhaled and smelled my dad. I was so relieved I rushed out the bathroom and went into the long corridor and felt like something was behind. I heard footsteps behind along with every footstep that I would take.

I started walking faster to the living room. Then very faintly, I saw a figure on the sofa. It was my dad he looked at me and asked "What are you doing up so early." Even without the light off I could wee the sadness in his eyes. I reply back "Just home sick."

I was kind of homesick, but that didn't affect me. I've been away from Forks before, when I was 10, we moved to Alaska, then moved back to Oklahoma when I was 20 then back to Forks when I was 35.

"Since when are you a small town girl?" he asks me with a smirk on his face that I could see cause the light was now on. I reply back jokingly "Since forever dad."

"You'll get used to these big cities, they'll grow on you Ness." He replies. I nod and go back to my room.

Hmmm, that's funny I don't remember leaving my bathroom light on. Okay, now I'm officially creped out. I ran to my bathroom at vampire speed and see her. "Alice?" I question her confused in a whisper.

"Umm I… I… you…" Was all she could reply. Was she here to spy on me? Was she momma? Was she lying to me about everything she told me?

"So you… you" The words couldn't even escape my mouth, cats got my tongue. I put my hand on her cheek, and tell her to meet me later on at 3:00pm at the Beverly Hills mall at a yogurt shop. Every mall has to have a yogurt shop. She nods slowly with a confused look on her face. Probably shocked about what just happened.

I distracted my dad so that she could leave the suite. I ran into my room and went to sleep.

I awoke at 1pm and quickly got in to the shower. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair. I put on skinny jeans on, a white tang top with a purple shirt, and put my purple converse on. I grabbed a breakfast to go bar, as soon as I put my hand on the door knob, I looked up to see a note that read

I'll be right back, if your hungry then order room service. Don't leave, stay in here.

Love,

Dad

"Damn." I mumble to myself. I looked at m watch and saw that I had to be at the mall in less than 20 minutes. I hoped my dad wouldn't be back soon. But I have to go, it'll be worth getting in trouble for. I looked at the counter in hopes of seeing the car keys. Yes! My prayers have been answered. I grab them and head to the parking lot.

I open the car door, put my sheds on and rush to the mall. All of a sudden, I'm in Hollywood. I was way past lost, I guess I am a small town girl. I quickly looked at my watch and see that it's 3:55. Shoot, I have 5 minutes to get there. I made a U turn and drove up the street and I'm now in Sunset blvd, great at least I'm close. I ask an elderly lady for direction, hmm , it was closer than I had thought.

I parked the big car in the parking lot, and checked the time before I got out of the car. Oh no, it's 3:15, I'm 15 minutes late. I walked and walked till I finally saw a small colorful store called "Yogurt Crazy"(I made that name up xD). I looked for her, but saw nothing. She must have left.

Until I smell her delicious smell again. I looked around and saw a familiar little girl wearing a green dress that went up to the top of her knee with a blue cowboy logo on the right of her chest. She had blue toms on and a blue clip that held the part with most of her hair to the side. The outfit brought out her green eyes. She spotted me and smiled showing a deep dimple on her right cheek.

I walked up to her and went down on one knee before asking, "Where's your mommy?" she looked at me playing with my curly hair, and replied, "Getting me ice cream Renesmee," she remembered my name.

I turned around as I hear the familiar heart beat behind me. She was beautiful, wearing a long white dress with pink flowers on it and brown flats with pink straps and a jean jacket. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, well, she a real California girl.

"Your late." She mumbles. I reply back "I got lost." She giggles while looking for a table to sit on. She sat down handing Izabelle her yogurt. Before I could sit down she whispers to me "What are you?" I know that I could trust her so I told her.

"I'm a vampire" I whisper back, she didn't seemed shock but then she touched my hand and flinched. " But you have a heart beat, and your warm." She replies back confused

"But I'm human." I reply back she didn't understand so to make things clearer I put my hand on her cheek, and showed her everything a vampire man and a human girl who were in love and had me and everything else since birth. I took my hand off her cheek.

It was silent for about a minute. She mumbled "Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: i think you guys will like this chapter

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight except for mine

* * *

Alice POV

I couldn't get my mind off of what happened in the bank today. For some reason I wanted to be with Renesmee,and the beautiful bronze-haired man that she was with. It was about 10 o'clock, Joey was sleeping next to me,s snoring up a storm. I carefully got out of bed, put my bra and shoes on and left the room.

First, I went to go check on Izabelle, who was sound asleep in her toddler bed. I left her door open and went out the front door. It was freezing outside, probably about 50 degrees. I buckled myself up in the car and turned on the heater.i waited about five minutes for the car to warm up then drove off. I wanted to get my mind off of things. So I want everywhere, to Hollywood, Downtown LA, By the hospital and then Beverly Hills.

I looked at my phone, and aw it was 3:45, where had the time gone? It was just 10 o'clock and suprisingly I wasn't tired. I was going down the Beverly Hills houses, which was so quiet and peaceful, when I caught a fimiliar scent. It was Renesmee's I followed it and ended up at "The Beverly Hills Hotel." I got out of my black truck and headed strait towards the front desk. There was a young man staring at me as I walked in, "May I help you ma'am?" he questioned me nervously. Why was everyone scared of me, I don't look like a threat. Well, at least I don't think so.

"Yes, I'd like to know what room Renesmee is in." I replied back

"Do you know her last name?" the man asks me. Damm, I forgot about the last name thing, what do I do? "No," I replied back shyly he replies back quickly "I'm sorry, but I cant help you, plus, what a fine young lady like yourself doing out so late?" he said this while winking.

Was he seriously hitting on me, I reply back slowly "Ummm, that's none of your business." Then I got an idea "Do you have a bathroom?" I ask him with a smirk on my face. "Yeah, its down the hall to your left." He replied back. "Thank you" I tell him as I nod and walk away. I breathe in deeply and got her scent, she was somewhere in the eight floor. I get into the elevator and click on the button numbered 8.

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and a dark haired blue eyed male came in, probably in his 20's. he clicked on the button numbered 1. He broke the silence when he spoke "So, you from around here?" it was awkward to speak so I just nodded a cuple times side to side. "I'm Kevin" he tells me. I really didn't care I just wanted to see Renesmee. But, I didn't want to be rude so I spoke out "Alice."

Almost there, 7th floor, her scent was becoming clearer. Finally the 8th floor came, as soon as the 2 doors open I walked out but the I stop cause someone grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, you just look like someone." Im tired of people telling me that. I reply back what I always say "Yeah, I get that a lot." I yank my arm away from him and walk away. Renesmee's scent was becoming stronger and stronger and the heartbeat as well. I stop in front of the door 710b and inhale, this is where her scent was the strongest. I took off one if my bobby pins and pick at the lock until it opens.

I looked for a room, but every door that I would open was a closet or and empty bedroom. Until I finally came across a room at the end of the humungous hallway. I open the door as slowly and quietly as I could. I saw a big bed with a big lump in the middle of it. It was Renesmee's, I wanted to study her face so I wne t up to it. I was there for probably about 20 seconds when her eyes open. I quickly disappear and go to a corner. I follow her to the bathroom and the living room, she was talking to the beautiful boy fom earlier. Were they dating? I couldn't stand to look at him so I went into Renesmee's bathroom and turn the ligh off and reappear myself.

I was looking around the big fancy bathroom until the light turned on and Renesmee mumbled "Alice?" I didn't respond for a while, noy knowing what to say I open my moth. "Ummm… I ….ummm… you" I had no explanation. She was saying something but then placed her hand on my cheek, I flinched. She told me t keep my thoughts quiet, so I made them disappear, and to meet her at the mall tomorrow at 3. I was so confused at what just happened I had no words, all I did was nod with my mouth hanging open.

She snook me out, while trying to stall her dad. I went outside and quickly hopped into my truck. I immidiently drove off to my house, I arrived at 6:30am. As soon as I opened the door , Izzy jumped into my arms. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was all tangled up. "Where were you mommy?" she asked my as her eyebrows become crunched up together. I reply back to her "Doing mommy stuff."

"Is daddy awake?" I ask her as she nods no. I put a children's movie on for her and set her down on the sofa. That should keep her busy for awhile. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, brush my teeth, pee and then wash my hands. Before going to my room I check on Izzy as she was curled up into a ball fast asleep. I pick her up and turn the T.V. off, I put her in her bed and tuck her in. I went into my bedroom and fell asleep.

I awoke when someone shook my arm, I turn around a little and see that it's Joey. "I'm going out." He said sternly. "But I wanted to go out, can you please take Izzy?" I question him with my sleepy voice. "No im leaving bye, take care of her she's watching tv." I look at the clock, oh no it 2:00pm I need to get ready. I rushed out of bed, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I get out and dry myslef and get dried quickly. I grab Izabelle and take her a shower. I dressed her and combed her hair out. Since I was in such a rush, I put a little clip in her hair instead of styling it. I put my hair in a ponytail and we were out the door.

We arrived at the mall at 2:55, we had just made it. It was around 3:10 when I decided to buy Izzy a yogurt or as she called it "icecream". I walked out of the line and saw the back of a girl with long curly hair. Renesmee I figured, she turned around and did a mid way smile showing her teeth. "You're late." I mumble. "I got lost." I laughed a little. As soon as I sat down I asked her "What are you?"

She told me she was a vampire, I touched her hand and felt it warm and heard her heart beat. How is this even possible? Then she tells me, "But im human." I was seriously confused

Before I knew it she placed her hand on my cheek, she showed me the bronze-haired boy, Edward and a girl who looked just like me,Bella, and explained her whole like story. I was still stu

k on Bella, the only person who looks like me in this whole world is Izabelle and my mom. Then I realized it has to be my mom. I mumbled a little "Mom." Renesmee looked at me confused .

"what are you talking about?" Renesmee whispers to me. "What's your mom's full name?" I question her anxiously. "Isabella Marie Swan." This cant be, no way. "That's my moms name." I tell her slowly. "That's probably a big coincidence, right, they probably look nothing alike, Right?" she tells me sounding nervously I nod my head slowly. " I look exactly like my mom, and they look exactly alike Renesmee."

I took my phone out and show her a picture of me and her about 15 years ago. A small tear comes down her left cheek "She left me."was all that she could say.

* * *

hope you guys liked it please let me know hat you think


	6. confused

Authors Note: I know I promised a long chapter but this is the best that I could do cause I am tired from running the mile in PE.

Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight

* * *

I didn't know what to except hug her tight. I don't know why I love her so much, I just met her yesterday. If her mom was my mom, then we would be sisters, and I would be the happiest person on this Earth. "We don't know for sure, we could be mistaken." I tell her to try and calm her down. She looks up into my eyes and then speaks "You have to meet my dad." I nod as I tell her "Okay."

She gets up from her seat and Renesmee grabs Izzy's hand. She goes to her car while I strap Izzy in her car seat, and then we drive off. She obviously isn't from Los Angeles because she was taking the long way to the hotel. Finally, after 30 minutes worth of driving we go into the parking lot and step out of our car.

Renesmee was by my side in what seemed like nothing, no time. She ws rushing me to hurry, maybe she was to exited. We finally walked into the big lobby, Izzy skipped ahead of us, looking at the beautiful chandelier and all the pretty fancy lights. We rushed into the elevator and Renesmee pressed the button numbered 8. My phone rang, it was Joey, I slid to answer then spoke "Hello."

"Where are you, if you want to give me Izzy bring her to me, I'm at my mom's house." He spoke angrily, oh grat, now her tells me. Then I replied, "It's kind of to late now Jo, I'm pretty busy. "How bout I pick her up, my mom wants to see her Where are you, Home?" he told me now starting to sound impatient.

"I'm in an elevator with- I glanced at Renesmee- a very close friend." I giggled a little as I said that.

"Okay but where?" Jeez he asks a lot of questions. There was a ding and then the elevator door open simultaneously, then I replied to him, "Gotta go bye." But his voice replied angry "Al" was all I heard him say because I hung up. We went to the biggest door in the hallway and Renesmee opened. She walked in and I heard a faint voice from behind the door speak out "Where have you been Renesmee, I've been worried si…" it was Edward. He trailed off when he saw me walk in with Izabelle shyly hiding behind my leg holding onto my hand.

He had his eyes wide open, he took a big gulp of air then spoke "Alice,w-w-what are you d-doing here?" How did he know my name, Renesmee I figured. I replied "Renesmee invited me over to talk to you, you guys, I mean you guys."

He stood up offering me his chair, "Please, sit down make yourself comfortable." I lifted Izzy onto my lap and sat down. "I know you guys are vampires, its okay, your secret's safe with me." I told him to start off easy. Edward was staring at me every time that I would meet his gaze, I would look down to avoid the awkwardness.

"I'm 45 years old." His eyes widened the he spoke "How, what are you ?"

I took a big breath in and then let out a sigh " I'm a vampire."

"But you have a heart beat, blood in your veins, flesh, you're a live." I stopped Edward from speaking when I opened my mouth. " I have vampire characteristics like their smell, eyesight, and I have a gift, I make myself or objects disappear." The room was quiet "But I have mostly human characteristics, I eat sleep, and do all other stuff that humans do."

"Are, you a half like Renesmee?" Edward questions me confused

"No, my dad and mom are vampires ." the looked at me confused "this has never happened in vampire history, when I was born Aro tried killing me but didn't succeed."

"You know Aro?" Edward asked me as his fist started to clutch. "My father is Alec Voltori (he's 20 in this story), and my mother is Isabella Swan Voltori." Edward threw the chair on the floor and punched the wall, he looked at Renesmee and said "It's her isn't it?" Renesmee shrug her shoulders then looked down.

I grasped on to Izabelle's body and pulled her closer to my chest.

" I don't know anything of my mom or dad's story, all I know is that she had another baby that died before me, in this case, I think it's Renesmee."

"I'm clearly not dead, they could me lying to you Alice, are you sure that her baby died?"

I reply to her "That's the story she told me"

We talked for ever until the clock Reached 2 o'clock am and Renesmee announced she was going to bed. She hugged me tight and kissed Izzy's for head. I talked to Edward for a little , I was falling for him, falling for him deeply. How is this possible? I brarley met the gut.

I excused my self and waked to the bathroom leaving Izabelle's sleeping body on the big sofa. I washed my hands then opened the door. Edward was standing in front of me, as in face to face, nose to nose. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him, I kissed his soft cold, perfect lips. And to make the matter even worse he kissed me back, harder.

He grabbedmy by my hips and lifted me on to the sink , we were still kissing, and never let go . what am I doing, I couldn't help but think of Joey, he ws my fiance, the father of my child and my mom, what id is was the Bella that they're talking about. I couldn't e kissing my mom's ex-boyfriend, this felt wrong but right. I pushed his chest back and smiled a little.

''Did I do somethng wrong? Were you not ready?" he questioned me giving the puppy dog eyes.

"I just, I just , I gotta leave now." I wiped my mouth with my hand and grabbed Izabelle.

I rushed out of the room and into the elevator. Finally, I strapped Izabelle into her pink car seat and shut the back door. When I turned around Edward was face to face with me again. He grabbed me by my back ad pulled me a little close. "I want you." He tells me in a low menacing voice

He pulls me closer and kisses my for head. Then I speak "You don't want me, and if you did, you'd only want me because I look like Bella." He grabs me tighter. Is he trying to seduce me? Cause if he was it was working. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me but I couldn't.

"No, I want you, Bella's dead I excepted that already, I want you for you." He starts kissing my lips, but I stop him. "I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow. We could look at houses so that I could move here with my family, I"ll tell you about them tomorrow, just come please."

I nod give him a quick peck and hop into my truck. I drove out of the parking lot slowly, I got one last glimpse of his perfect face then drive away. I wanted to stsy with him, but I have priorities, Izabelle, who needed to get home now.

Uh oh,the living room light is on, Joey's been waiting for me,I hope he's asleep, I don't have time for all of his questions. It as 4 o'clock when we got there, I unstrapped Izzy and opened the front door to my home. Joey was sitting on the sofa watching some movie then looked up and asked "Where have you been Alice? I've been waiting here for hours. And your phone, does it not work? How about the fact that Izabelle isn't in her bed."

He asked me plenty more questions until I put my hand on his pink lips " I was looking for churches then wedding halls all day." He'll never fall for that sorry excuse. Then he spoke "Which one was your favorite? We haven't even talked about a date yet?"

He believed it, I was having second thoughts about him. He didn't trust me. I think its because of the way we met. We met in Palm Springs at a party, we had mutual friends that made a blind date, I have wild friends, but we're nothing alike.

He kissed me, it was quite uncomfortable after what just happened at the hotel. "Let's get married on Saturday, I mean. We've been waiting since forever right c'mon, I love you, you are my everything." I cant believe he just told me that.

I was stuck, I didn't know what to say or reply, my mind told me Joey but my heart told me Edward. "I just, I cant Joey, not now."

"I know you love me, that's why you said yes to marrying me, you could've gone off but you stayed, please Alice marry me on Saturday or soon."

I started to think. I just met Edward, I cant love him as much as I love Joey, me and Joey were meant for each other, plus I've known him longer.

"Okay, let's get married Saturday." I say he outs Izzy on the sofa and picks me up and spins me around.

I guess that I cant be with Edward as much as I wanted to be I like him a lot. I hope he will like me after I tell him the news.

* * *

Hoped you enjoy lots more chapters to come please review and let me know if you liked it


	7. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey guys i don't think that I'm gonna be able to upload next week, I'm going on vacation for spring break, and I'm not gonna upload next week Sunday either. Short chapter but hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The lovely Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, but I own a delicious taco that I am about to devour.

* * *

Edwards POV

It was settled, Alice can be mine. I couldn't help but notice that everything Alice did, Bella did the same. The high pitch giggles, the nose wrinkle that she does when she's confused, the big perfect smile. She had all of Bella's flaws just that they looked better on Alice. When she kissed me, I felt alive again. It was like she was the half that I needed. I could've kissed her all night and been happy with just that. I want her so bad, I want her to be mine.

* * *

It was around 5o'clock pm when Renesmee finally came out of her room. "Well it's nice to see that you're alive." I joked "Umm Alice texted me dad." She tells me. "Well what did she tell you is she okay?" Renesmee quickly replies "No, she's fine, she asked for you to call her, her number is 555-2546." I quickly dialed the number and saved it.

I told Renesmee "I'm gonna go look for a real estate agent, I'll be right back." She nods and goes to her room. I grabbed my keys and dialed Alice's phone number. The beautiful voice answers "Hello, who's this?" she sounded sad not as happy as she was yesterday. "It's Edward, are you okay?" then I added "I'm on my way to pick you up I'll be there soon." I started my car and went out of the parking lot while she spoke low " Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

I finally arrived at her big white house from following her scent. She was already outside sitting in her porch. When she saw me pull up she stood up even from affar you can see the sadness in her eyes. She opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down looking at her lap. "Edward, what happened last night-" I cut her off as I put my finger on her lips.

"Alice, I want you, I need you." I went in for a kiss, but right when our lips touched she pulled back. "I'm sorry I thought you wanted this." I tell her feeling sorry. She opens her mouth "It's not you Edward believe me, I want you too, but I can't." I reply back "I know we just met but I love you so much I feel alive again like you and me are the only ones in this earth, I love you."

She looks at me with her eyes wide open then comes closer to me. She grabs me by me head and starts putting her tongue in my mouth. Ofcourse I kissed her back, she's my mate, I haven't felt like this in so long. She pulled away so that we were face to face," I love you too, I feel complete with you." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Then why are you so sad love?" I asked her as I wiped the tears off of her face. "I'm getting married on Saturday." I froze, I just got her I can't let her go, she couldn't be getting married. "Do you want to get married to this guy?" she shrug her shoulders looking down the whole time. "Marry me." She kissed my cheek. "It's not that easy Edward, he's the father of my child. I cant just leave, do you still love me." I answered her quickly,"Ofcourse, I'll never stop, I'll never stop loving you."

She started to cry again, she crawled her way into my arms and hugged me tight, as I did to her. "Edward I gotta go, I can't be here, its too much." She gets out of the car and runs into her house. I didn't know what to do, she loved me but couldn't be with me.

Alice POV

I wanted Edward to be mine forever. I couldn't help but kiss his perfect lips. To be hones, I loved Edward more than I loved Joey. I mean I do love Joey I'm just not in-love with him like I am with Edward. I was inlove with him once, puppy love, I wanted to explore what I didn't know. I now believe in love at first sight. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. But no matter what I couldn't cheat on Joey.

I had to get out of his comfortable embrace. Its probably around 8 o'clock, Joey's arms were wrapped around me while giving me kisses on the neck. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. I moved my body a cupple inches away from his body. "C'mon Alice, just a little and I promise I won't bug you the rest of the night." I wanted him not to bug me for the rest of my life. "I don't want to do anything, I'm tired Joey, it's hard to plan a wedding that's gonna happen in 3 days." He grabbed me by my rear end and pulled me closer to his body. "I'll make the stress go away,I promise."

He starts kissing my lips, I felt very uncomfortable, I pulled away again and then the phone rang.

"Caller ID from Volterra." the machine kept repeating until I answered the phone."What do you want mom." I asked her in am annoyed tone. She's done some bad things, but no matter what I forgive her.\

"Is it true Ali, are you gonna get married this Saturday?" she asked me . "What's it to you, since when do you call to check up on me, or to see how Izzy's doing, if I died you would never know."

She was quiet for a while then spoke softly "No matter what I am your mother, you talk to me with respect." I felt bad she is my mom, she has to come to my wedding. "Yes, mom ofcourse you can come, but don't bringthe guard or dad. Other than that you're more than welcome." She squealed and then spoke."Okay, Saturday right? I'll be there tomorrow to help you with the wedding preparations, cant wait to see you and meet Izabelle, I love you Alice." And with that, i hung up.

* * *

Uhh oh, what gonna happen next. please review


	8. Chapter 9

Authors Note : No I'm not dead I was just super busy last week so sorry. Well I'm updating from a different state, that's pretty cool

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all

* * *

Alice POV

I was actually exited that my mom was coming today I haven't seen her in over 10 years. I missed her so much she was the one closest to human in the Voltori family. Not only that but she's my mom, she had to be here.

"Mommy I'm hungry," I turn to see a nappy headed little girl playing with toys next to my bed. "Can you ask daddy to make you something, mommy's really tired baby." She looked at the open bedroom door and said "Daddy left in your car, he said he gon' get stuff for the wedin, I'm hungry." I got up half asleep and went to the kitchen. I got a black bowl and set it down on the counter. Poured milk and cereal and then put it in front of Izabelle. "Mmmmm. Mmmmm" making noises while eating, she's so funny. In a way she reminded me of my mom, they're both jokesters.

I went up to my room and called the flower department to order 20 dozen flowers. I heard the front door open and close, must be Joey. Then I heard my door open. "Ummm Joey I ordered the flowers they're bringing them to the hall tomorrow." I feel hands wrap around my waist. I turned around to tell Joey to stop. Then I saw the unexpected.

"Edward?" I start to touch his beautiful face to see if it's just my mind. "I can't stay away from you, I need you, I love you." He kisses my mouth I try to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "Edward." I spoke through the kiss.

He stopped, our eyes locked on each other. "Edward we can't do this, I,I- we can't I'm getting married in two days." He pecked my lips. "I don't care, I just want to kiss you, hold you, for you to be mine forever."

"Edward stop." I spoke as he loosens his grip. "Alice, I know you love me." I was about to do something that I was gonna regret for the rest of my life. "Edward I don't love you, I lied, now get out of here so that I can plan the wedding I'm gonna have with the man that I really love."

He grabbed me tighter than he did before. "You don't mean that Alice, I know you love me, you told me." I did want him, but I had to do this. "It's called lying, I just felt bad for you, now leave."

His heart must have shattered "No matter what I love you and I know somewhere in your heart you love me." And with that he left all I heard was the front door close.

I rushed downstairs and layed face first on the sofa. I started crying, I think he's my mate, he has to be. I stopped crying when I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my tears and saw my mom. She squeals then she hugs me super tight.

"Alice I missed you so much." She squeals on my ear. "What are you doing here do early I thought you would get here at night." She pulled away a little, "Well sorry for missing you so much its been over a decade." She hugs me tight again.

I pulled away when I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around and drop down low so that we were face to face. "Mommy who's that?" she asked pointing her little finger at Bella who was facing the door. My mom turns around and Izzy's eyes widen "Mommy she looks like me and you." I giggle a little bit, "This is mommy's friend Bella."

My mom picks her up Izabelle's eyebrows scrounge up. "Mommy get her a blanket she's cold." My mom and I laugh, she's too small to understand . "It's okay baby I'm fine."

My mom looks at me. "She looks a lot like you Ali." Then the door opens and Joey comes in. "Hey babe I got some stuff for tomorrow." He kisses my mom's cheek then looks at me confused "Alice?" he looks at my mom's blood red eyes and flinched. "I am so sorry, you just look a lot like Alice." She giggles. "It's okay, didn't Alice ever tell you she had a twin sister?"

She sticks her hand out for Joey to shake "I'm Bella." He shakes her hand aswell. "I'm Joey Alices' feyonce." He says as he wraps his hand around my shoulders. "So she you sister not your friend?" Izabelle looked as if she was going to explode. "YAAAAYYYYY! I have an aunt Bella."

Izabelle kisses my mom's cheek and then hands her to me. It's probably her scent it's pretty strong. "Joey I am gonna go out to catch up with Bella. Want anything?" he shakes his head from side to side then speaks.

"You can leave Izzy here if you want so that she doesn't het in the way." I set her down on her kiddy tables and handed her paper and crayons. "Mommy I wanna go with you. Pleeeaaassee." I kissed the top of her head. "Izzy you'll have fun with daddy here okay."

I looked at Joey who was dosed off at the T.V. "Right?" he ignored me, "Joey." He glared then nodded. You know what I'll just take her to your mom's house." He looked at Izabelle. "Behave at grandma's okay, give her a kiss for me." Izabelle nods and put her hands in the air for me to pick her up. I grabbed her and spun around in a circle then settled her into my arms. I took a little step when Izzy spoke. "Aren't you coming aunt Bella?" my mom came behind me and opened the front door.

I set Izzy in her car sear and strapped her in. I started the car and drove off, it was quiet until my mom spoke.

"Well Joey is umm, something." I rolled my eyes. "Yours isn't so bad yourself." I pull up to Joey's mom's house and get out the car, I grab Izzy and set her down to the floor. Before I got a chance to knock the door opened.

"Izabelle, Alice. Please come in." I hug her and then speak. " Ummm Mrs. Carter is it okay if Izzy stays here for about an hour or two?" she nods then speaks. Come on little bumblebee, lets go have some fun."

Now it's time to talk to my mom about my boy troubles and a Renesme

* * *

Wooooaaaaa did you see that coming. I didn't lol Please review hopefully I'll be able to upload this week.


	9. Chapter 10

A/N : Hey guys I am back. Sorry for the wait, you guys will enjoy this chapter. Make sure to check out my new story called Want You Back it's a Renesmee and Jacob story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight but you know what I do have zebra print socks.

* * *

Renesmee POV

My dad's been acting strange these past two days. He just sits there looking at nothing like if he's lost in space. I can't take it anymore maybe seeing Alice was a bad idea. He had to get his mind off of things so I asked him what we were meant to do, "Let's go house hunting, we have to move here soon after all."

"Okay lets get out of here." We quickly got into our car and drove away to the mountains. We got off at Glendale mountains about 30 minutes from LA. We were looking for big houses in the forest when we came across a park. I pointed to it, "Dad look a park, they have swings." He parked the car, we both got off and I sat on the swing. There were no kids here probably because it's cold. I rocked the swing back and forth slowly my sat next me and did the same.

"Maybe we should ask Carlisle if we could move somewhere else other than California." My dad said which broke the silence. I knew why it was because of Alice scared of seeing her, and I was too.

"When are we gonna stop moving?" I questioned my dad seriously, "When we die or if we move somewhere when we're always in hiding, never coming out of the house and being seen by the world." Was he serious or just messing with me?

In my fifty years of life I have moved about 15 times whenever we graduate high school. My dad read my mind, "Renesmee we can't get risky, they see we never grow eventually they start to question." All of a sudden I get a familiar scent, Alice, I turn to see my dad.

"_Dad do you smell that, I think it might be Alice." _I thought he nodded. But she was with someone else, an unfamiliar scent, I could tell that it was a vampire.

Alice POv

The rest of the car ride was silent, I didn't want to go anywhere public with my mom, I just wanted it to be us two. Somewhere she wouldn't have to worry about being caught of her diamond skin. So I went to a place that I go to with Izzy every other week.

It was a place in the woods up in the Glendale mountain's. I parked high in the mountains, higher than I have ever gone before. We got out of the car and sat on the floor full of dirt, it was silent for a little while until she spoke. "Alice don't get mad at me for asking you this, but do you love this guy." I already knew the answer, it was no nut I couldn't tell her, she came way over here for nothing,

"And you can't just marry him for Izzy, marry with who makes you happy, or else you'll end up like me." I hadn't given much thought about what my mom risked for me. She doesn't love my dad bu she was raped when she was a new born by _him_. My so called father. "I mean I do love him a lot i just don't think that i love him like i use to mom, I'm in love with someone else, whom i dont think that i should love if you are alive."

**A/N : so does your opinion change on Bella alittle bit now, well you don't expect her love someone else when she is in love with Edward. Thanks for reading and i don't know when i will update my sister doesn't really let me use her lap top, and my brother is stingy with his laptop, then my little brother is stingy with the house computer, i know they're punks like that.**


	10. what the heart desires

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter, do you guys think that this is all happening to fast ? I do. Btw I listened to hypnotize by system of the down various times, so sorry if I put some weird stuff in here, my mind was in the music.**

**And to mayejrmorris thank you for always reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer : S.M. owns all Twilight**

* * *

**Alice POV**

My mom looked at me confused. Maybe this wasn't the same Bella, but I feel like it is."

"What are you talking about Ali?" she asked me, while I tried avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing, Hey mom can I ask you a question?" she nodded "Anything." She said with a smile on her face

"Were you ever in love when you were human? I mean like not as a mate, but love." She was quiet forever.

"The last thing that I could remember of my human life was a Christmas morning with my mom and dad but I can't make out their faces. So I wouldn't know if I was in love." I felt so terrible, what if this was Bella as in Renesmee's and Edward's, she wouldn't remember her daughter or her true love.

"Do you ever wonder, what it would be like if you stayed human or never fell into the supernatural world?" she looked pained, but I wanted her to remember to try to get her back into reality. She's scarred from everything that's occurred, but she needs to remember, she has to remember.

"I would never know, or want to know I would have never had you and I can't live with that, yes I regret whatever happened the day I was turned but I am happy I was. Everyday and night I feel so incomplete, without you but there's something else, I just don't know what it is."

The wind blew and my mom inhaled. She stood up quickly and spoke, "I need to get outta here, someone's here, it has a stronger smell than you." I got up and rushed to the car and started to drive down the mountain.

**Renesmee POV**

My dad and I didn't move we stayed still.

~_Maybe we should go, and keep looking so that we don't run into her." _ I thought

My dad and I walked up the streets we went deep into the woods and came across a wooden house for rent. It looked big from the outside, two story house, it looked cozy my dad saved the number of the house and we walked deeper into the forest.

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to go house hunting. I wanted to go back to Forks and stay there forever and dread the memories of the past. But for Renesmee's happiness, I would do anything. We smelled Alices' scent and went away, we stayed on foot to look at all of the houses carefully.

We ran into this beautiful house, it looked big from the outside and perfect for us. I did see a high school just a little past the woods and up the road. This was a perfect spot, plus this house was well hidden. Renesmee wanted to go everywhere around here so we decided to hunt.

Deeper into the forest there was a herd of mountain lion, I enjoyed my meal, haven not eatin in almost a week. We went to a lake, this place was so naturish, I liked.

Renesmee started to catch tadpoles and giggled as they struggled to get out of her hand (**A/N: it does funny**) when I caught the scent of a vampire. I grabbed Renesmee by the arm and picked her up. She put her hand on my cheek

~ _What's wrong, is there a danger ~ _

I nodded and picked her up in my arms, like bridal style and crossed the lake then I felt I sharp pain in my head. I dropped Renesmee but she landed on her feet due to her reflexes. Seconds later I get back up to turn around and see "Alice?" but it wasn't. This Alice was more perfect, not that I need Alice any more perfect than she is now. But the girl infront of me had different features, must be a vampire.

She scrounged her nose and spoke. "Excuse me." Her expression became angrier, could this be my Bella. No it can't be I buried Bella myself, she's dead. Then something clicked in me. I sped my way to her, so we were face to face. "Are you Bella?"

"That's none of your concern." Renesmee grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "Edward let's go this place is taken by her." Did Renesmee not recognize her own mom.

"Renesmee look at her." She glanced at her then gasped. "Bella?"

Renesmee ran to and grabbed her left hand and locked her fingers with "Bella's".

"How do you know my name." Spoke which was music to my ears.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger so let me know what you think is gonna happen, and tell me if this is happening to fast. Please follow, favorite and review, trust me I read them and get the memo when it happens, I feel happy.**


	11. we found love in a hopless place

**A/N : I am having like major writers block, but I gooot thiiiss ! Imagine George Lopez saying **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Millions of thoughts were running through my mind, was this really my Bella. Why wouldn't she remember me? Is she acting? She has to remember me, or at least Renesmee, she'll be crushed.

"How do you know my name?" the beauty standing in front of me repeated

"D –d, how – your alive." Renesmee's hands fell from hers and she ran by my side.

"This land has been claimed or atleast the area, I would appreciate if you pass by." Bella says staring at my eyes the entire time.

"We are just passing through-"

"Edward" she glanced at Bella "W- What are you doing here?" Renesmee grabbed my hand spoke "Alice, is, is this your mom?" She nodded "You didn't answer my question, what are you guys doing here"

"Well we came to look for a house, and." I lost control and ran up to Bella and grabbed her tight as if my life depended on it.

This felt right, with Alice it felt comfortable, but with Bella it was perfect.

I kissed, not just a regular peck, but a kiss, I haven't kissed her since the day she died. I pulled away when I heard a cry come from the side of me.

I glanced and saw Alice put her hand over her mouth and fell on her knees. Bella looked at me then rushed by Alice's side.

"How could you Edward." Alice looked up at me. She gets up and runs not to long after Renesmee follows.

Bella still on the floor, I ran to her side in a matter of half a second I was by her side. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Never touch me again, I am a married women, I will rip you to pieces if you do." No no no no nooo, she can't be married.

"Look at me, look at me Bella, look into my eyes, do you not remember me? We're married, on August 13, our daughter was born not that long after." She nodded her head from side to side.

"What are you talking about, have you gone mad?"

"Your birthday is on September 13, you lived in Forks, you're name is Isabella Marie Swan, Marie because that's your grandmother's name. What else do I have to say to prove it to you? When you were human your ayes were chocolate brown and made my dead heart beat. Your best friend is Alice, Alice Cullen."

She looked up at my eyes she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, fast then she pulled back, " I think I remember, but I can't rap my head around it, when you turn into a vampire, you remember the important parts, so why can't I remember you?" did she just call me important?

I went in for another kiss pulled her head went backwards a little bit. "I have to remember first."

I came to a conclusion "Come with me to Forks, I'll make sure that you remember."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, my daughter is getting married tomorrow, and I must go back to Volterra after the wedding. Immediately." She stood up and ran into the direction which Alice and Renesmee went.

Wait a second, if this is my Bella was Alice's mother than what have I been doing. What will Bella do when she finds out? But why am I feeling bad, if she says she didn't love me, she's getting married.

Alice POV

I can't believe this, I can't believe _him_. Why would he hurt me like that?

I HATE him, he hurt me beyond what words could explain. With my own mother, I was right, he did just want me because I looked like her. My blood was boiling up.

I ran across the lake and climbed up a nearby tree. Renesmee came into view and climbed up next to me.

As soon as she got settled down she spoke."So I guess we're sisters huh, that explains the trust I've been feeling with you." She nudged my arm with her elbow.

I pulled her into a hug, she held me tighter, she sure was strong. "You'll be okay, you'll get through it, don't get sad over a man." But she didn't understand what it felt like. She would never understand what having your heart ripped off your chest feels like.

"But you don't understand." She put her finger over my lips. "A few years ago my best friend died, he's been around since before I was even born, but I did have feelings for him. He was a werewolf there's this thing called imprint, much like mates in vampire language. Only we are more inseparable, when he died, I felt like I lost everything." So maybe she understood, but Edward's alive, and knows what he's doing.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mom was by my side. Along with _him_ by her side.

* * *

**A/N : So what did you guys think of this intervention. What do you think will happen next. Hope you guys enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review. **


	12. i knew you were troube

**Watching Twilight while writing this. I think yes.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

* * *

** Alice POV**

"Are you okay Alice?" Mom finally asked me after it was silent for a few minutes.

I glanced at Edward, "Nothing mom, its just that." I looked down at my lap "I don't want you to cheat on dad." I looked up at Edward, "The man you are married to." I did a slight smile.

Edward looked away from my site, he must've felt ashamed, good.

My smiled faded as I remembered when he first kissed me. I felt so disgusted

"Mom maybe we should go and get Izabelle, it's almost four already."

"Okay." She hugged Edward. A wave of jealously hit me like a ton of bricks, but I kept my calm, thinking of Joey the whole time knowing that Edward could read my mind.

We jumped off of the tree, Renesmee grabbed my mom, well maybe our mom, and hugged for a long time and whispered something in her ear, to low for me to hear.

Once back in the car that my mom hopped off of earlier cause she had to see who smelled like that, we drove off into the freeway and headed towards my "mother - in – laws" house.

By the time we arrived, the sun was already starting to go down. I pulled up to the driveway and out came Izabelle. I crouched down and she ran into my arms I kissed her, at least I know that someone in this world will love me without hurting me.

"Mommy, is my aunt Bella here? I want her to meet grandma." Knowing Izzy she probably already told her grandma about my mom.

"Aunt Bella doesn't feel good, she needs to go home."

I looked up "I'm sorry Mrs. Carter my sister has a cold, she'll feel better by Saturday." She smiled

"It's alright, if you don't want Izabelle to get sick you could leave her here." Hmm I didn't want Izabelle to stay so that my mom could get to know my mom. But I didn't want her to be around my mom, because it could be dangerous.

I turned to look at my mom knowing that she heard. She whispered "Let her come." Only I could hear of course.

"That's okay Mrs. Carter, my sister wants to get to know Izzy." She smiled I stood up thought her and put Izzy in her car seat.

I got into the car and already Izabelle was talking.

"Aunt Bella did you know that I have a friend." My mom laughed

"Yeah her name is Renesmee." Well there it goes, she's like a ticking bomb. "I met her today."

"Did you meet Edward too?" a small tear came out of my eye remembering that they kissed, when he had just kissed me this morning.

"Yes I did –" someone's phone started to ring. It wasn't mine

"Yes master." Ugh they don't trust her one bit.

"I will be there in 1 short week." She nodded accuple of times.

"Hello Alec – let me ask." Uh oh

"Alice, the guard want to come to the wedding." I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"Pass me the phone" I grabbed it

"Alec - I never called my dad, dad- no I do not want you to come."

"Are you hiding something, I know you are, we can't see it, but I know."

"No I just don't want people dying over here I want my wedding to be a happy wedding."

he sighed "As you wish." then he hung up_  
_

I sighed in annoyance "Izzy would you like to go eat somewhere?" she nodded and smiled wide

"I want to go eat at a Italian restaurant." I looked at my mom "Do you mind?"

"No not at all, I'm hungry too. I'll find a snack." I growled but she rolled her eyes.

I parked at the nearest Italian restaurant. My mom hopped off of the car and went down the street looking for her next meal. I felt every ounce of guilt that someone was gonna be killed because she was here for _my_ wedding.

Izabelle unstrapped herself from her car seat but waited for me to open the door.

We walked in and the male waitress was hitting on me. He sat us at our table and said that our meals were going to be free.

I ordered and so did Izzy. I heard giggling coming from behind me and then two familiar stopped infront of my table.

"Alice. Alice Voltori?" said a short girl who looked familiar.

She had shoulder length black hair with almost tan skin and dark brown eyes. I remembered her. "Julissa Miller?" I stood up and hugged her. She was the loud and funny one, who was kind of emo looking.

"Wow you haven't aged a bit." She said smiling

She looked down at Izabelle "Oh I'm sorry this is my daughter Izabelle." She waved with pasta all over her face.

"Oh and this is my friend Aliyah." I waved at her.

She walked away after we had a small conversation. On her way out I heard her say "I saw this bronze haired buy with a girl who looked just like him, and let me tell you he is sexy. He's was in the back of all of the booth."

It couldn't be. Of all Italian restaurants, it had to be this one.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." I turned around slightly and saw the bathroom was none other than the back.

I got up and tried my best not to look at the tables. When I felt a tug on my arm, I looked down and saw the beautiful man who crushed my heart.

**Well, well, well what a coinwinky dink. Please review and follow. Thank you for reading.**

**Follow me on instagram damm_maggie **


	13. I hate that I need you

**Author's Note: thanks for reading. And please check out my new story "Want you back" ,enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Before we left from seeing my "mom" I whispered into her ear that she'll remember me. She smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and going up the mountain.

I was slightly hungry even though just ate, I eat when I get nervous. I didn't want to go back to the hotel, so I decided to go out and eat. The first thing that caught my eye was an Italian restaurant. When we walked in we went straight to the back of all of the booths.

After about 20 minutes worth of eating I caught Alice's and Izabelle's scent, and it was getting closer and closer.

**Alice's POV**

Anger built up in my chest, I let go of Izabelle's hand otherwise I would have probably squeezed it till I broke it.

"Let go of me." But my tugging wasn't as strong as Edward's tight grip. Renesmee lightly touched Edward's hand and he let go.

I grabbed Izzy's hand and quickly paid the bill at the front. I stormed off into my car and called my mom.

The phone rang twice and she quickly answered. "What's wrong."

"Mom I'm leaving home, are you coming?" she sighed "Meet me in front of the Beverly center."

It was about 2 minutes away from where I was. I pulled up in front of the mall only to find my mom gesturing me to an ally nearby. I parked the car and grabbed Izabelle who was jumping up and down her car seat to see my mom.

I unstrapped her and put her on my hip and walked to the ally that my mom was in earlier.

"What am I doing here?" she turned around and moved her body to the right. Oh no. Why would she bring me into this?

"Izzy close your eyes and go to sleep." she nodded and put her head on my shoulder.

"Mom, why would you bring me into this? Not just one but two bodies." I whispered getting closer to her

"I don't know what to do with them, we had people get rid of them back in Volterra." I sighed and passed Izabelle to my mom and looked at the bodies. I recognized one. Julissa and I think the other was her friend from earlier.

"Well you haven' even been here 24 hours and you already killed one of my wedding guest." She looked down.

"Let's put them in the trash." My mom suggested, I wanted to slap her in the face for saying something so stupid.

"Moom no." I whispered do that Izabelle didn't hear. I had no other choice but to do this.

I called Renesmee, Edward told me about him eating human blood when he was turned.

"Hello." I waisted no time in getting to what had happened.

She told me she would be here soon. But that means that he would have to come too.

* * *

**So can you guys predict what's going to happen next time. Sorry for this chapter being so short I have school tomorrow and it's late. Please review, you'll get an imaginary high five from me if you do.**

**Follow me on instagram damm_maggie**


	14. don't forget

**Authors Note : thank you for reading check out my new story **

**Want You Back**

"**When Renesmee is two she is kidnapped by Jacobs father the king of London because Jacob imprinted on her. Ten years later Renesmee's family finds her, but she doesn't want to leave Jacob. Will she deny love or family?"**

**And tia did you like the story. Everyone give a round of applause to Izabelle's real mom xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

What a mess this truly was. I was getting nervous, what if someone were to see these bodies. My instincts quickly reacted so I dragged the bodies to the side of the buildings, their bodies so empty and soulless, it gives me chills.

I'm very happy that I don't need blood to survive, and Izzy too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, a vicious murderer. A cool rush of wind interrupted my deep thought. I turned around to see Edward and Renesmee.

They looked at the lifeless bodies and looked at my mom.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" My mom questioned with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't you feel an ounce of guilt?"Renesmee asked looking for a pulse on Julissa's wrist.

"Why would I feel bad? They're just pathetic humans who will achieve nothing, it's sad to say that I was once human." Ugh she talks just like _them._

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Izabelle from my mom. She was making googally eyes with Edward. Part was gross, and part was heartbreaking. I clenched my teeth and went into my car it was starting to get chilly outside, and dark.

**Edward's POV**

My love for Alice wasn't completely gone. I loved her, but Bella truly has been with me all of my love for her was unexplainable. My love truly was confused, I don't know I feel a special place in my heart for Alice, but Bella was my complete heart.

I carried the bodies with the help of Bella to the sewer. Since LA is so busy we had to make it look as if they were walking. As soon as we reached a non-busy street and put the bodies quickly under the dirty ground.

We walked back to the car alone since Renesmee went back to the hotel with Alice. I thought it was question time.

"So, are you sure you don't remember me?"she nodded and did a slight smirk.

"I don't remember much, it's very blurry. I do remember a meadow and us laying there, but it is very blurry."

"Why did you name Alice, Alice?"

She smiled her beautiful smile "Because, I don't know when I was turned I remember I had a friend called Alice. I don't remember how she looks or how we met but I have a feeling it was because of you."  
she said poking my right arm.

"How did you get to the Voltori." She frowned

"When I was turned they told me that they saw me die, that Alec had always wanted me to be his. I don't know how I was entered into the vampire world but I have a feeling once again it was because of you." She giggled poking my arm again.

"Can I ask you a question?" she says looking at me incomplete desperation.

"Anything." She nodded

"Do you think Renesmee will ever forgive me for remarrying, loving my other daughter and not being around when she grew up. I didn't even go through her first steps, first words. First anything."

"You were her first word. I had a picture of you from your 18th birthday. She said "mama" at 2 weeks old. Jacob caught it on video." She flinched at the name Jacob

"Who's Jacob? That name sounds familiar? Your brother? My brother?" if she found out what he did to Renesmee without her knowing, she'll probably have a fit.

"He was your best friend. A werewolf, who um kind of made Renesmee his. Like us with our mates, just that theirs is called imprint."

"Did he protect her?" I nodded

"With all of his life."

She nodded. "Good. Is he alive?"

I didn't want to be the one to break the news to her that her daughters lover/bestfriend is dead. That means her daughter has been miserable, and Bella already feels enough guilt.


	15. Chapter 15

**If you believe in prayer, please pray for Boston in this grieving time and for all of the families who lost a member, keep them in your thoughts and prayers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Alice POV**

We arrived at the hotel at around seven. We went to Renesmee's suite and went straight into her room. I had a long day and I was completely exhausted and in need of sleep, but I had to wait for my mom to come back.

My phone rang and I answered. "Hello."

"Where are you, hurry up and come home I need help."

"I told you I was going to be out for awhile, I'll be home by nine. I'm busy with- I glanced at Renesmee- my sister." Renesmee made the biggest smile that I've ever seen on any human being.

"I'll be home in a ccuple of hours, it's early."

He hung up and I went on talking to Renesmee. She told me about her life story, and it sounds better than mine, by a lot, except for the parts of not having a mother and best friend dying.

It was about 8:30 when there was a knock at the door. Renesmee went to get it and came back with Joey.

**Edward's POV**

Explaining to Bella that her and Renesmee's best friend is dead will not be easy. Why? Because that means that her daughter's "mate" is dead, and that she's been lonely and sad.

I am not even going to go into the whole suicidal fiasco, because that was really bad.

A thought came into my mind that really made no sense as to why she's here.

"How did the Voltori find you, if I buried you myself or the fact that the body I buried is still there?" I said in a whisper. She glanced at me then looked right back at the window.

"_They _say that Alec and I met when I was human, and that my body was found underground. They say that I wasn't dead, whoever meant to turn me didn't succeed. I awoke in the castle not knowing anything. My life, identity, my true love." She smiled looking at me.

Since we were on a red light I took advantage and stole a quick kiss on her pink lips. She smiled from ear to ear. As soon as the light turned green I drove with a smile on my face. I glanced a ccuple of times at her, until one time our eyes met. She giggled her way close to me, she both her hands behind my neck.

"This is very dangerous Isabella." I said with a smirk on my face. She smiled once again and went in for a kiss, I drove slowly as I did the same to her. We pulled away after about 5 minutes worth of kissing she pulled back giggling once more.

"That should cover up about five years worth of kissing." She said as I laughed

"That covers up about 5 minutes worth of kissing, it'll take you forever to make the rest up."

I pulled up to the hotel and opened Bella's door like the gentleman I am. We walked slowly to the elevator until Bella and I heard yelling coming from my room. That's when I rushed to the elevator, it couldn't have gone any slower.

When we arrived inside of the suite I saw Izabelle in a man's arms. I couldn't see his face because I was facing his back.

"Aunt Bella." Izabelle screeched trying to squirm out of the man's arms.

"Daddy please put me down." She asked as _he _set her down on the floor.

He turned around to face me and set his hand out. "Joey." I shook his hand sternly, "Edward Cullen, may I ask what you are doing here?"

He glared at Alice's way "Just here to pick my soon to be wife and _our _daughter up." He said with a smirk that I wanted to hit off of his face.

Alice looked at Bella as she came near the door to leave, "Coming?" Bella looked at Renesmee, Alice, and I."I'll meet you at the house in alittle while Ali."

**Alice's POV**

"What are you doing here Joey? How did you find me anyways?"

"Jus' wanted to know what you were up to, don't you remember your phone has a tracker." I wasn't even mad, I was just hurt that he didn't trust me.

"Well I guess since you're here I'll leave, and no I don't remember."

"I thought that you were with your sister." He said staring at Renesmee with drull practically going down his chin. No shame.

"This is my older sister. Didn't I tell you about her when we met?" I hope that I was sounding persuasive, I never do.

"I don't remember this, as a matter of fact I don't remember you telling me much of your family, or much of your life."

"Not now Joey, wait till we get home." I was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm.

"I think this is perfect timing. What are you hiding from me?" he said in a loud tone.

"Not now, keep your voice down Izzy's sleeping." He grabbed her sleeping body and placed her on her chest.

"I think this is perfect timing! I know your cheating on me!" Izzy woke up startled taking in a deep breath in and fluttering her eyes open.

"Give her to me now." I said as angry as ever. No one messes with what's mine.

"NO! I don't want her to be around her good for nothing whore mother!" his words hurt me

That's when Edward and my mom walked in, Edward shook hands with Joey and I was on my way out. I wanted to scream at him, but on my own timing.

We walked out of the door when he kissed my cheek lightly. "Sorry." Joey said in a soft voice.

Edward came out of nowhere and attacked Joey.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, hoped you enjoyed this chapter please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: so do you guys want Alice to end up getting married to Joey? Also, there will be some places that they go to in California, I don't know if they are even near Los Angeles. I know, I know I am a bad Los Angeles Teen. Lol, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

When Alice was leaving I replayed what happened in my head, forgetting that my dad could read minds.

When he kissed her my dad ran and shoved 'Joey' into the hallway wall.

Alice quickly grabbed her daughter and handed her to me.

She grabbed Joey who was still pinned to the wall, "Edward let go of him." Alice demanded.

A growl came from my dad's direction, and my mom was tugging at his hands gently to let go of Joey's neck.

**Alice POV**

He finally let go, I hugged his body as he fell to the floor. I kissed his cheek. "You're okay."

His weak daze met my eyes as he lent forward and pecked my lips. He shook his head and stood up as he turned to Edward's direction. He grabbed my arm and but I yanked it. I went to go grab Izzy and kissed Renesmee's cheek. What a mess that I've caused?

I exited the hotel immediately, I rushed into my car and left Joey's where it was, I'll get it later.

The ride home was silent, Joey looked as if he was about to speak but stopped himself every time. When we got home we stayed in the car in silence, it was around 10 o'clock.

"Let's go to the lake, I don't feel like being home right now." Joey said with his head hanging down. I don't see why not.

I drove off, we were in the car for about an hour and a half until I finally arrived at the top of a cliff. It was scary up here, especially since it's dark.

We sat in silence for a while, until he spoke, "What happened back there? That guy was incredibly strong for a stick that he is, he attacked me for nothing. Who is that guy?"

I was sick of lying, might as well tell him who Edward is to me."Edward is… he's… I'm hopelessly in love with him Joey, I loved you once but not anymore in that way. The truth is I don't know if I want to marry you. I'm in love with someone that I just met a week ago."

He started to twitch his neck, and started breathing heavy, he stood up and disappeared into the forest. Not soon later I heard a piercing scream followed by a loud howl.

Something tugged at my arm and I looked up to see Edward with a concerned look on his face. "What are-"

"We have to get outta here now." He told me picking me up bridal style.

"Wait put me down I can handle myself, it was probably just a pack of wolves passing by."

"No." he glanced at the woods. "Children of the moon." My eyes widened, I thought they were a myth.

"Get in the car." He demanded, but I tried to fight him. As much as I loved him, I didn't want to be near him.

Another howl came and it sounded closer, I looked at him startled, but he gently rubbed his hand down my cheek. "Please get in the car, for Izabelle's sake." That I agreed in, he walked me to the passenger seat and strapped me in.

Then I looked at him in the eyes, but stopped myself and turned to the side.

I saw a monster, a true child of the moon, as I read in the books. I looked him in the eyes and realized that it was Joey.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Yes I attacked that pathetic excuse for a man, but I did it for Alice. No matter what I would protect her, when I saw how he treated her. I honestly wanted to take his heart out of his chest. As they drove away I concentrated on his thoughts, I saw him thinking of the full moon. I didn't know what that meant so I kept close.

First they went to their house and from there they went to a lake. They went on the highest cliff.

She confessed that she didn't love him, but me. Me. I don't know what to do, Bella was my true mate, but Alice made me feel like she was too.

I saw him rush into the woods I followed to the middle of the woods, and saw his skin being ripped off of his body. I saw him as his skin came out of his body and then they claws coming out of his hands, of course, the full moon. He's a true child of the moon, the short temper, and him being stingy with Alice. He thinks that she's his, his property.

But how could Alice not have seen it, oh no Alice. I rushed quickly and picked her up she fit perfectly in my arms. She tried to protest but at the mention of Izabelle she let me set her down in the car.

As I turned around I saw it, it came charging at me. I quickly handed Alice her car keys and closed the door behind me, I looked at it in the eye. I knew that if he were to touch me that I would be dead, because once you're in their grip, there's no getting out.

We went in circles accuple of times, until I climbed up a high tree, he pushed the tree down. I ran as fast as I could, but he was faster and caught up to me.

It pinned me to the ground and growled loudly.

"Joey." Came a musical voice from the top of my head.

He looked up at her and fell on one knee, it gave me time to slip away, I grabbed her by her side and yanked her as I ran to the car. I shut the door, and drove off.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." I said, I was angry that she put herself in danger.

"You didn't tell me anything, you just handed me the car keys. Stop being mad, I just saved your life."

I pulled over the side of the road, "Alice, why did you lie to me." She looked up at me and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." She said

"About you not loving me?" she chuckled, "Just because I saved your life doesn't mean that I love you."

"But you could've left me to die if you didn't care, plus I heard you tell _him_." I growled

"Edward." She looked up at me and leaned in close to me.

I stayed there frozen as she pecked her warm lips against mine. She leaned into my ear, "Thank you for saving my life and my daughters." She sat back in her seat more comfortable than she did before.

"Do you want to go to my place or yours?" she looked at me. "Can you please take me home." She said as she turned towards the window

* * *

I pulled up to her house, and exited quickly so that I could open her door. I helped her out and grabbed little Izabelle. I set the little girl down on Alice's bed since she didn't want to sleep alone.

Alice came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, which was a white muscle shirt and blue shorts. She walked me to her front door and gave me a tight warm hug. "Edward, till next time." She told me as she closed her door.

What did she mean by that? I climbed up a tree that was next to her bedroom. She was silently sobbing, with her arms around her knees. At around three o'clock she finally went to sleep. I opened her window and stared at her.

"Edward please." She mumbled in her sleep "I love you" she smiled softly, she's dreaming about me.

"No, please he's mine." She started getting louder, "Mom NOO!" she yelled I went closer by her side and shushed her, she calmed down as I put my hand on her for head.

I kissed her for head and went towards the window, "Edward?" she said getting up from her bed. I hid myself in the dark but she stood up and went my direction.

She slid her hand down my face tracing my lips, "It is you." She said relieved, she hugged me tight.

"Yes it is." I said as I grabbed her hand from my face walking towards the door. I walked her down the stairs, I turned around to look her in the eyes. "Why do you love me?" she looked down at the floor.

I picked her chin up with my finger, "Please answer me." She looked at me in the eyes and spoke

"I love you more than my own life, I love how you get mad when you don't get what you want, I love how you speak, I love your beauty your patience, I love your kisses, I love everything about you. I love you." She leaned in leaving no space between us.

She wrapped both of her hands in the back of my neck and pulled me to her. He lips smacked mine instantly, I moved towards the wall and pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my torso, and started to kiss me again, each second becoming more passionate.

I have no idea as to what I'm doing, but for reason I didn't feel guilty. I heard a clearing of a throat come from behind me. Alice broke away and slid away from my body.

"How could you?" Bella questioned firmly clearly wanting tears to come down her face. She came forward and lunged at Alice. But I was quick to shield her. Alice jumped into the air and disappeared, "You would hurt your own blood over someone else?" someone questioned on the other side of the room.

"Alice this is my mate." Bella said grabbing my hand.

"Obviously not otherwise Edward would have never kissed me back." Bella looked at me. "I don't know Bella, I- I- can't explain it, it's as if the vampire gene can't tell which is my mate. To be honest with you Bella, it felt good kissing Alice. You are my mate." I paused for a second."But I think that Alice is too." I said as Alice reappeared with her jaw dropped, just like Bella's.

* * *

**MMM got yourself a surprise there didn't you. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait I've been working hard on my other story, and I have writers block, mostly writers block.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was shocked at what Edward said. He wanted me and my mom? This has to be a mistake, what if Edward and I weren't meant to be?

Why gods why did you choose me?

My mom growled at me and lunged forward, but once again I disappeared and went by Edward's side.

"Bella please calm down this isn't her fault. Don't betray your family for love." Edward said softly.

"But Edward wouldn't you fight for love?" she said getting closer to Edward.

She was almost at his lips when I reappeared and pushed her away.

"Stay away from _my _mate, Bella." I growled

"Alice, now I don't want to hurt you." She said getting in her crouch position.

"Mommy?" I turned to see my daughter

"Go back to bed, mommy will be there soon." She came by Bella's side.

"Aunt Bella will you tell me a bed time story."

Bella put her hand behind Izabelle's head, "Don't touch my daughter." I told Bella as she put her hand behind her back.

Just then the door opened. "Joey." I said in shock

Before what looked like a ken doll face had scratches, "Daddy." Izabelle said going towards his direction when Edward grabbed her.

"Not now baby." Edward said

"Let go of her, you'll suck her dry." Joey said stepping closer.

"Get out of my house, both of you." He said pointing at Edward and Bella.

"Gladly, let's go Edward." Bella said going towards the door.

"I'm not leaving her here alone with him." Edward said glancing at me

"Believe me, she's safer with me." Joey said

"A werewolf, I'm sorry child of the moon. Much more dangerous." Edward said.

"Edward, Joey calm down. Edward let's talk, I'll be right back Joey." I said

I went outside, leaving Izabelle in her bed.

I looked at him in the eye, "Edward, I love you. But they say if you love something you have to set it free. Edward my mom can find a way out of the Volturi, you guys can be together. I can be with Joey, it's okay."

He kissed my cheek, "Promise me you'll stay safe." He said

"I promise." I said nodding with tears in my eyes.

Bella came outside and went by Edwards side.

"Why don't we go to Forks?" Bella asked Edward, guess it's time to prove that she is the Bella he knew.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but please review, I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
